Don't Forget To Remember Me
by IloveHouseBonesandCsiMiami
Summary: After an accident changes everything, will House finally tell Cameron how he feels about her? Please read and review. Some fluff, may be OOC. HouseCam.
1. The Accident

Don't Forget To Remember Me

Disclaimer: I don't own House or the Carrie Underwood song I took the title from.

Spoilers: Some slight references to episodes in seasons 1 and 2

Pairings: HouseCameron

* * *

On a cold, winter night, Allison Cameron was driving home from work. She was lost in thought. Suddenly, she felt her car slide on black ice. Cameron screamed and frantically tried to steer her car. Her efforts hopeless she continued screaming as her car spun into the other lane. She saw the headlights of another car coming very fast. It hit into the passenger side of the car. Cameron hit her head off the steering wheel, hard. She blacked-out.

* * *

"What do you want?" House screamed into the phone at Cuddy.

"Just get to the hospital! Now!"

"All right, fine."

* * *

"I'm here, this had better be good."

"Oh trust me, this _is_ good."

"What is it?"

"House, there's been an accident."

"What? Who?"

"Cameron."

"Is she okay?"

"She is in a coma, House."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: This chapter isn't very good and is really short. The others are longer. It'll get better, I promise. 


	2. Do I Know You?

Don't Forget To Remember Me

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

**Thanks to my first two reviewers AllisonCameron and gatermage. Hope you and everyone enjoy my next chapter.**

* * *

"We're ready for you now. Come up to heaven. Follow the light," said a man dressed in all white.

"No! I'm not ready yet. I have to stay away from the light. I don't want to die. I have to wake up." (A/N: I know Cameron is an atheist but I like this idea.)

* * *

When House wasn't doing anything he was in Cameron's room. If someone asked him why he was there he would reply, "Because she was there for me when I was in the hospital. I am returning the favor."

"That's not the real reason," House thought, "I care about her and don't want to lose her." No one would know that reason though.

* * *

On the fourth day of Cameron's coma, House was sitting in her room just looking at her and thinking. Suddenly he saw her big blue-green eyes open slowly.

"I must be dreaming." House thought pinching himself in the arm. "Ow! No I'm awake. So is Cameron. She is so beautiful."

"Cameron you're up! How are you feeling?"

"Do I know you?" asked a very confused Cameron.

**Oooh, cliffhanger. Don't kill me. Read and review. I know this chapter is short too probably even shorter than the last. It looked longer on paper. (I always write stories on paper first.) Chapter 3 is a lot longer. **


	3. Realizations

Don't Forget To Remember Me

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Thanks to all my reviewers: J Daisy, ellipsis…ellipsis, gatermage, whoKMH, MICHELLE, Kiwiprince, and Allison Cameron. You all rock. Also thanks to all the 509 people that read my story you guys make me feel so special. **

* * *

"Do I know you?" asked a very confused Cameron.

"Yes."

"Who are you? Are you my doctor?"

House thought Cameron might have been joking but judging by the tone of her voice she was very serious.

"I'm House, your boss. You know the one you were previously in love with."

"No, I don't remember you. In fact, I don't remember anything. Why am I in the hospital?"

"I'll be right back." House said quickly exiting the room.

* * *

"Doctor, Allison Cameron is awake but she doesn't remember anything, at all."

"Ok, let me go see her. It might just be temporary."

* * *

"Hi, Allison. How are you feeling?"

"Allison, that's a nice name. Is it mine?" Cameron said obviously confused.

"Yes."

"Doctor, why am I in the hospital?"

"You were in a car accident four days ago."

Cameron suddenly got a very distant look in her eyes.

FLASHBACK:

"Aahh!" Cameron screamed as her car skidded on black ice. She saw the headlights coming towards her. She saw the car collide with hers.

END FLASHBACK

"No, Don't hit me! AAHH!"

"What's happening, Doctor?"

"She is probably having a flashback of the accident. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder can cause vivid flashbacks of the traumatic event."

"What should we do?"

"Try to comfort her. Tell her "it's all over" and "it's okay" things like that."

Without hesitation, House walked over, sat down in the chair, and threw his arms around Cameron whispering reassuring things into her ear. She slowly calmed down. **(A/N: OOC. I know but I he is scared. Scared people don't always act like themselves.)**

"Now that she is calm, I will go see another patient"

Neither of them moved but both said "Okay."

"I don't know why, but being here, in your arms, feels perfect and ideal." Cameron whispered into House's ear.

"House?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me about me?"

"Absolutely. I'll tell you everything I know."

* * *

For the next thirty minutes, House told Cameron everything he knew about her and her life. He told stories about work. He even told her about their failed date. He conveniently forgot to tell her she had a dead husband but he didn't want her to get upset. He would tell her if she asked.

"Was I ever married?" She asked.

"Oh no, the question I was dreading." House thought.

"Yes, your husband passed away though. He had cancer."

"Oh, that was probably the man telling me to come to heaven when I was in a coma. I must have loved him a lot. Did I?"

"I didn't know you back then, but probably."

"Do I still love you?"

"I'm not sure, but I love you," was what House wanted to say instead he said "Not sure." He couldn't tell Cameron he loved her. Part of him didn't want her to know.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes!" House's heart screamed. It was now or never.

"Yes, I do. Very much."

"I get this feeling when you're around. It's like butterflies in my stomach. That must be love. So I guess I do love you."

They pulled into a loving embrace. Cameron was now crying tears of joy.

"House, I can't deny these feelings, but how do I know you're the one I love and want to be with if I can't remember you?"

"How do you know I'm not the one if you can't remember me?" **(A/N: I paraphrased these last two lines from Days of Our Lives. You will get extra points in my book if you can tell me who said them.)**

"I don't know. I also don't know if I'll ever remember. You've told me stories and nothing rings any bells."

"There's something else I can do." House said kissing her softly.

"I remember something."

"What?"

"I remember parts of our date and parts of when we went to see the monster trucks. I also remember kissing some blonde guy."

House knew these were genuine memories because he never told her about the monster trucks or Chase.

"Oh, that was Chase. Funny story." He said starting to tell the story of Cameron's misadventures with Crystal Meth.

"Wow. That was really stupid of me."

"Yeah, it was."

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yeah."

"You have to start somewhere."

"Yeah."

"I have an idea. How about when you get out of here we give our relationship a second chance?"

"I would love that."

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is kind oflong but I couldn't split it anywhere.**

**Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder is a real disease. I read about it on wikipedia. This story isn't going to be real medical based because I am not good at writing medical stories. Sorry! **

**Some of the dialogue in this and later chapters is OOC but I have two reasons why:**

**Cameron waking up from a coma just might be the event that causes House to become happier. He would be extremely relieved and possibly not be his usual sarcastic rude self. **

**It's very hard to write House like House. I am new to writing fan-fics and I just don't have the right sense of humor to make up funny House-isms. **


	4. Second Chance

Don't Forget To Remember Me

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys rock my socks. Oh come on, no one knows my Days of Our Lives question from the last chapter. I'll give you guys a hint: their initials are P & K. PM me the answer. **

**Sorry for the delay posting. On Tuesday, my computer got a virus so I couldn't do anything and yesterday I had no time. **

**Here we go, Chapter 4. **

**FYI: Chapters will start getting shorter. Last chapter was the climax of the story kind of so everything will start winding down for a while. I will also start time jumping.**

2 Weeks Later

Cameron was ready to be discharged. She still had a very sketchy memory but it was getting a little better.

"House, are you going to stick by your offer?"

"Of course. I'll pick you up tonight at eight. Okay?"

"Fine with me."

Cameron walked over to Cuddy's office. Cuddy and Cameron had become friends throughout Cameron's hospitalization.

"Cuddy, I am going out with House tonight and I was wondering if you could help me get ready?"

"Sure, I can't tell anyone about the date, right?"

"Of course not.

"Okay. I'll give you a ride after work we can go out and buy a new dress for you and we can go back to your apartment and I'll help you with your make-up."

"Sounds like a good plan."

When Cuddy left Cameron's apartment, it was only 7:30. A half-hour until House was coming. Cameron walked past a mirror and stopped to look at her reflection. She was wearing a black dress with big white polka dots all over it and a white ribbon on the top and bottom. It was strapless and knee-length with some tulle in it to make it poof out. She had her hair in a retro looking up-do with a white ribbon tied around the front. She saw this style in a magazine she had thumbed through while in the hospital. She thought it went well with the dress. Cameron felt truly beautiful for the first time in a long time. She hoped House would agree.

House arrived at Cameron's at 8:01. He knocked lightly on her door.

"Wow," was all he could say when she opened the door.

"Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you."

The pair went to a beautiful restaurant. They had a wonderful evening and no analyzing went on like it did on their first date. Most of the conversation was centered on House telling Cameron more stories about her.

"We need to go out again. I had a great time," said Cameron upon arrival to her apartment.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," House said.

The two shared a loving kiss on her doorstep before leaving.

**Come on people over 1000 hits and 10 reviews. Pitiful! Make me happy. Click on the little blue button. Please:-( **


	5. The Question

Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. I was away this weekend. I want to thank all of my reviewers, again! You guys are so awesome. This chapter is very short and pretty OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House if I did these things would be true**

**A) I would have a large role on the show.**

**B) I would be dating Jesse Spencer (Chase) despite the rather large age difference. **

**C) Cameron and House would be going out and possibly getting married soon.**

**D) The whole Cameron Chase thing would have never happened.**

**E) I would have been that girl that Chase kissed in Autopsy. **

**Here we go, Chapter 5….**

* * *

6 Months Later

House and Cameron had been dating for 6 months and they were happy together. They were going out to see the monster truck show. It was sort of like a tribute to their first "non-date" which Cameron remembered bits and pieces of. Cameron was getting ready when she suddenly had a flashback.

FLASHBACK:

House and Cameron were leaving the monster truck show smiling and laughing. House stole some of Cameron's cotton candy. They were so happy.

END FLASHBACK

"It's amazing even with my amnesia, I still remember the love I always felt for House. I don't remember that much else though. It's like we're meant to be," she said to an empty house.

**(A/N: Sorry everyone, I don't know anything about monster trucks so I can't do a scene of them there. I am jumping straight to the important part of the chapter.)**

* * *

After the monster truck show they were walking back to House's motorcycle, when suddenly House stopped just before reaching the stadium's gates. 

"Cameron," he said taking her hands.

"Yes."

"I love you. You have changed my life, for the better. Since we started going out, I've been less miserable, my leg feels a little bit better, and I'm taking less Vicodin." He reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. "Allison Cameron, will you marry me?"

**

* * *

Sorry about the shortness but I really wanted to make a cliffy. The House-profession of love-thingy iskind ofOOC but I really wanted to add some romantic elements. **

Does no one watch Days of Our Lives? I thought my hint last chapter was a giveaway. Apparently not. Next hint original lines

**Original Lines:**

"**How do I know this is the life I want if I can't remember it?"**

"**How do you know this is not the life you want if you can't remember it?"**

**First clue: Initials P and K (P is a nickname his real initial is S) (His post amnesia name's initials are NS) (His brother is J) (K's brothers are B, R, F, M,) **

**Hopefully someone will get it now. PM me the answer. If you get it right I will tell you what happens in the end, incentive for you inpatient ones.**

**As of right now, my story has 1871 hits and 16 reviews. Please review! Make me very happy. Click on the little blue button. **


	6. The Answer

Don't Forget To Remember Me

**Hello, again! Sorry for not updating everyday like I think I said I would but sometimes things come up to ruin that. Yesterday I was so busy I had absolutely no time to type a chapter. This chapter does have some OOCness but I personally love the touching little statements that I wrote for House and Cameron (House's is more OOC). **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. I wish I owned House. That would be so cool. I would be rich and possibly famous and that would just be too awesome.**

**Here we go…Chapter 6.Onlyonemore chapterto go. Ch. 7is the last.**

* * *

"I would love to marry you, House. I love you so much." Cameron said half-surprised by the question.

"I love you, too." House said before kissing Cameron passionately.

* * *

The next day at work, Cameron was going to tell everyone her good news. It would be shocking to Chase and Foreman because they didn't even know they were dating. The only people that knew were Cuddy and Wilson, but they didn't know about the engagement. They called everyone into the Diagnostics Lounge and Cameron was ready to make her announcement.

"Everyone, I have a very important announcement to make. As some of you know, House and I have been dating for six months." Cameron said.

She couldn't help but giggle when Chase and Foreman's mouth's dropped open in complete and utter shock.

"If that part had so much effect, I can only imagine what the real news will do." Cameron thought to herself still giggling.

"And last night, House asked me to marry him. I accepted!" Cameron said happily.

Chase and Foreman's mouth's dropped even wider and their eyes looked like they were going to pop out. Chase looked like he was going to faint from the surprise. Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say next.

"Geez, guys. Don't congratulate me all at once." Cameron said sarcastically. House was obviously rubbing off on her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that we are so shocked. I don't think House ever proposed to anyone, especially not this soon." Wilson said expressing everyone's shared opinion.

"Cameron's accident made me realize that there's no time like the present. You never know when something will happen that can change _everything._" House said not using one bit of his trademark sarcasm. Cameron had rubbed off on him too.

"I am thankful everyday that I am alive, even though my memory is still lacking. My second chance at life made me realize that maybe there _is_ a God that saved me even though I didn't believe in Him. I also learned to live life to the fullest and treat everyday like it's your last. Before the accident, I never would have accepted a proposal after only six months but now I did and I'm happy with my decision." Cameron said.

"That's great, Cameron. I am so happy for you," Cuddy said giving her best friend a hug, "Listen, if he does something to you, don't hesitate to come talk to me. I wil listen."

"Thanks, Cuddy." Cameron replied.

"Congratulations, House," Wilson said hugging his best friend, "She's a great girl, **_don't_** screw this up."

Chase was still sitting dumbfounded and probably jealous but you never really can tell.

"Congratulations, both of you," Chase said just to seem like he was happy for them. He really wanted Cameron for himself. But he obviously couldn't have her.

"Congratulations!" said Foreman.

"Have you guys thought about a date yet?" asked Cuddy.

"I think maybe sometime next summer," replied Cameron.

"Whatever Cameron wants." House said, not sarcastically.

Cameron smiled to herself and thought, "I am luckiest woman in the world, in more ways than one."

**

* * *

I hope this was a little slower for those who thought my story was rushed. I will just give you the answer to the Days of our Lives question for those who know and just don't know how to use personal messaging. I will fill in all the blanks I put in the last chapter.**

**Answers: Patch and Kayla. (Patch is a nickname, his real name is Steve) (His post amnesia name is Nick Stockton)(His brother is Jack)(Kayla's brothers are Bo, Roman, Frankie, and Max)**

**I know I always beg for reviews but 2478 hits and 21 reviews. Please review me!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I have decided that the previous chapter is my last. I have written another chapter but I am not at all happy with it and I am not going to have any time to revise. I am busy the rest of this week and then starting next week I have band camp. I think my last chapter is a good place to end. **

**I would like to thank all my reviewers: Allison Cameron, Dr. Allison Cameron, kiwi-fruit-from-hell, Animagus-Steph, whoKMH, izzfrogger, HouseCat, goldnote, x3HouseLover, Georgie, J Daisy, weirdlittlemeg, Oystiee, ellipsis…ellipsis, gatermage, MICHELLE, and KiwiPrince. I thank you for being brutally honest and giving me constructive criticism. I will try to take all your advice when starting my next fan-fiction which I am working on right now. It is a Huddy story which I am desperately trying to make more in character. I hope to have the first chapter up soon. Thanks again!**

**Also thanks to everyone who read my story and didn't review. I thank you for taking the time to read it. Thanks to Allison Cameron, DarkAngelXF, Kiwiprince, and x3HouseLover for pitting me on your favorite story list. Thanks to Allison Cameron, Animagus-Steph, blackshewolf-in-darkness, DarkAngelXF, ilurvehighskoolmusical140906, KiwiPrince, Lulucifer4, MLN, obsessedwithstabler, Oystiee, and whoKMH for putting me on their story alert list. **

**I know, this is long and rambling but I wanted to make it more personal. Thanks again and please read my next story when it comes out. **

**-Housefangrl14 **

**P.S.: I am changing my pen name to ObsessiveHouseFanForever14. **


End file.
